My Princess
by IzuruUchiha
Summary: (rated T to be safe)What if Kanade and Yukino where royalty? What if Kanade was a princess forced to become the first born prince... better summery inside (to long) There will be one OC and some OCCness but not much. The OC won't break anything. Just drama this is after all a twincest story. -IzuruUchiha Go read it!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I fixed this and renamed Kana's guy name to Kanda. This makes it easier so it doesn't confuse people.

Also this is re-edited, thanks to Nioki-Nainai otherwise this would have been must worst (my apologizes to my original readers)

**_My_**** Princess **

* * *

**_summary*_**

**_What if Kanade and Yukino where royalties? What if Kanade was a princess forced to become a first born prince? What if a ball was held in her honor, as means of r_****ecognition of her becoming an adequate age, and so to be** engaged to one of the kingdom's richest daughters, Haruna. And why is princess Yukino all sad about this? **_Well you have to read to find out!_**

_*WARNING*  
_

**(There will be an Original Character [OC] and some Out-Of-Character-ness [OOC-ness], but noting that bad.)**

This is my first story so I really don't know how to do this. So let's hope for the best.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF CANDY BOY OR MARU MARU BANANAS BUT I WISH I DID!

* * *

(To inform you guys how I write.){Sometimes I might accidentally skip the use of how things were said.}  
regular = normal speech or just the story narration**  
bold = shouting or yelling  
_italic = whispering or thoughts_****  
**

* * *

Chapter 1 The Ball

The ball was escalating as the music got louder, and more people had started to join the dance.

The ball room was fixed, so once you walked in through the main doors, you would see the guards and then the tables at the sides, some tables where the guests could take a break and talk. The dancing floor was at the center, in front of the throne and band. Even though the throne was is front of the band's stage, the band han these machines that amplified the music any direction they wanted. Obviously, away from the throne and directed towards the crowd.

* * *

There Kanade sat on "his" throne, looking uninterested in the party, as the other guests had already stopped asking for a dance. "He" kept on watching indifferent until he placed his eyes upon a pair of girls which were sitting at one of the tables, laughing about something. Kanade noticed that the one on his left was Haruna, the princess which he was to marry due to his father's orders.

* * *

"Kanade, you are to marry Haruna, a beautiful princess. She's very nice, both to the eye and in spirit. This time my child, your need is not to be a ruler, but to be** the** ruler of this kingdom."**  
**

"**But dad! I can't marry another woman. I'm a gi-"**

"SILENCE! You will marry her and take my throne!" *sigh* "My child, you're my first born. If you weren't, I would have never placed this burden upon you. But you know the law of this kingdom. You must be the first born son. You are my daughter and my very first born. I don't even have a son. I'm truly sorry, but I need you to do this. You shall not do this for love but for an alliance, taking the throne as proof that you "are" a male. With this marriage, the royal council will never speak another word against me or you in the future."

*sigh* "I understand father... I hope my life and freedom are worth making father happy, even if it's only by a little. Father, let me meet her at least once before the marriage. And also, a ball in my honor of becoming the adequate age to do so."  
"That is fine. We shall have it in two weeks. Now go to your room and ponder your thoughts. It's a dire and necessary marriage. I'm so sorry my child."

* * *

_Hmmm, she isn't ugly, that's for sure. In no way though do I find her beautiful. Attractive, oh yes, but not beautiful. Oh no, definitely not. In my opinion a beautiful person, is a person who is pure on the inside, and on the outside. But since nobody is perfect, I'll try to get as close as possible_

_Haruna was a princess with medium-length raven black hair, cut just enough to cover her shoulders and dive into her mid-back. With soft grey eyes and a model's face, she has a body to fit it in every way, from the amazing breasts to perfect bust. She was speaking with another princess, Yukino. Kanade had noticed her before, mainly because even though she would eat most of the desserts, she never got fat, no matter how many she ate._

Unknown to Kanade, she has been staring at the pair for the past ten minutes, and this action was not unseen. Her little sister was watching her for any other movements or emotions, other than that deep thought blank stare. "She's pretty, isn't she Kanda-nii-san."

"_Huh? _Hahahaha, whatever do you mean Shi-chan. Hahahaha"

"Onii-san, you've been staring directly at her for the past seven minutes. I'm sure it's not just a coincidence, and also three minutes ago I called out to you but you never replied. I'm sure you like the brown haired girl more than your to-be fiancé. Why don't you ask her for a dance before you're dragged into that world our father lives in?"

"Ahahaha, sharp as always, aren't you. Hmm alright, I'll do it. Keep my throne warm, would you?"

* * *

Kanda walked up to the pair, who were now in a fit of giggles for some reason, but even so, the pair noticed the young "prince" approaching them.

"Ah hello princesses, how do you both do this afternoon?"

"Very well prince. Thank you for inviting us to your party. We are ever so grateful." Haruna replied, emphasizing the "prince" part with a hiss.

"Yes, this is a great party, and a fine afternoon indeed K_a... _Kanade-san." Yukino replied with a slight smile of self-confidence.

Haruna stared daggers at Yukino. _"You shouldn't say the prince's name. Isn't that a bit rude?"_

_"Hehe, sorry. But I'm so happy that he came over to talk to us."_

Slightly over hearing this, Kanade smiled. "Haha. It's fine, really. If Princess Yukino will call me Kanade, then I will just have to do the same. But I've come here for a reason, and that is to ask Yukino for a dance. So, shall we?"

Yukino blushed, "Why thank you. I would love to dance."

* * *

As the night went on, the two enjoyed each others company until the prince's last dance came.

**"Everyone, please enjoy this dance as the last for the prince's choice is next!"** The announcer man shouted out.

A tired Kanade spoke, "Wow, I didn't even realize that we've danced for that long. As much as I would like my last dance to be with you, I have to do so with my fiance. But I do really like you, and this may be sudden, but I really would rather have you then her, no matter what."

A blushing Yukino leaned into the nook of Kana's neck. "I al-also like you a lot... If you promise me this, we can try, but I really don't like to go behind people's back..."

_"We should at least try. I understand what you mean, and with our family names in line... But I really don't want this to end, so ask me for anything. I'll keep that promise."_

_Blushing even redder, "For your next party, give me your last dance."_

With that, Yukino kissed Kanade's cheek and walked out to the garden, telling anyone who asks that she just needed some fresh air, leaving a very stunned Kanade behind.

* * *

** END!**

**And so my first chapter of the story... i should of done a one shot but it's fine i think. Sorry for anyone who thinks it ended to abruptly. It was the best i got, it would of been better if my laptop didn't die the first time i typed it out. I never got to hit the save button so i lost a week's worth of thinking and typing but oh well... R&R I would be happy to take any review, bad or good. :D -thanks for reading! Also I think i might/probably need a beta reader to like you know edit and all... ( the magic ) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The night was over by the time Yukino returned. The room was empty except for that person, the one person that made her the most nervous of all; Kanda.

In the room, there he sat on his princely throne with a hand to his face. One that can be recognized as being bored as a teacher was about to lecture you. But if you looked closely, you could tell he was in a whole different world, being in deep thought. _"I wonder if I should go talk to him, he might be thing about earlier." _Yukino thought, releasing a small giggle.

Just as she was going to go talk to Kanda, Haruna appeared from seemingly nowhere and kissed him. It wasn't even on the cheek, but the lips! All three of the party was now blushing, but for Yukino to not get into trouble of any sort, she hid behind a wall.

From her position, she now barely had any sight on the other two but it was just enough to get a glimpse. Haruna whispered something into his ear, making him blush even harder than before, if that was even possible as his cheeks were red as apples. Haruna held out her hand which he took and immediately the two wandered off somewhere into the castle.

This broke Yukino's heart to pieces. "I knew I didn't even have a chance to begin with." She muttered under her breath. And so that night she left the castle, alone and saddened, into the dark, mysterious and possibly dangerous night, hoping to just get away.

* * *

As she walked aimlessly into the woods, hoping that it will numb her pain, she realized that it had become very hard to see where she was walking. The woods were so dark that only a mere two feet were visible.

With just barely enough light, small shadows could be identified on the floor in front of her. The shadow that was now in front of her was an image of some sort of deformed hands reaching forth to grab her, probably to drag her off to the unknown parts of the darkness.

Yukino suddenly screamed in fear as the hands got closer, and closer.

* * *

"Where are you taking me Haruna-san?" asked the prince.

"We obviously need to talk, and also don't you want to know more about each other?" replied Haruna.

"Well talking is a good step forward, but I should be attending to my duties and checking on the important guests that are staying tonight."

"You can always do that later, for now let's just have fun and get to know each other bet-."

Suddenly a scream was heard in the distance, breaking off the princess's sentence.

"Oh my god, what was that? I think someone is in trouble... I have to go!" Immediately Kanda ran off to the direction of the scream. He ran down the hall and into the ballroom. From there he ran to the exit and ran off to the Castle's entrance.

All he saw was trees and an empty road. Taking a chance, he ran down the road, going right. Moments later another scream filled the air with a cry for help. After listening to the scream, he was able to trace it and ran off again, eventually finding the source.

Finally finding the source, the prince stops running, heavily panting. "PRINCESS YUKINO!" ... *pant* ... "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE FOREST!?" ... *pant* ... "ARE YOU ALRIGHT? ARE YOU HURT ANYWHERE?" ... *pant* ... the prince said as he tried to regain his breath, waiting for the princess to give him an answer.

Yuki fidgets a bit in embarrassment and starts to stutter a little while talking, feeling scared and somewhat surprised. "I'm so s-sorry Kanda-kun. I was t-taking a s-stroll and a harmless d-deer s-scared me. The s-shadows played t-tricks on my eyes."

Wanting to be completely sure, Kanda decided to ask for confirmation about the most important thing. "B-But you're not hurt, r-right?"

Seeing the prince's concern, a light blush makes way on Yuki's cheeks. "I'm fine thank you."

Having gained back his breath, the prince slightly chuckles "The important is that you're fine. You scared me half to death with that scream."

Yuki started fidgeting with her hands, feeling shy about what happened. Even so, a part of her was really happy to see how Kanda reacted. "T-Thank you. I... I mean... I'm s-sorry."

Kanda smiled but soon he's filled with concern again. "It's alright... but like I heard you scream, I'm sure others did as well. We have to get back now and explain to any of the guards who are running amok. They are going to need help calming down the guests. Now come on, people are surely worried, whether they know who it was or not."

With that said, the prince gave out his hand to the princess. "Come on, give me your hand. We have to get going."

The moment she slid her hand over his, there was a warm tingling. The physical feeling was like having warm sparks flying across the areas that touched. Both of them felt it but both didn't speak a word about it, wondering if the other felt the same way. Internally, this distracted the two as they held hands walking back to the castle.

On the way back, the two didn't even notice the lights shining as everyone was on alert. The silence between the two was so filled with mutual attraction that they didn't even notice Haruna storming up to them in worry. "Kanda-kun, what happened? Yukino, were you the one who screamed? Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you Haru-chan. We're both fine." replied Yukino. Immediately after saying that, she realized that she was still holding Kanda's hand since he found her. _"Oh my god… I'm still holding his hand. I don't want to be suspicious and be bombarded with questions."_ Yukino thought, as she concluded she need to step away, the best place being likely the room that she was supposed to stay at for the night.

She pulled her hand away and spoke, "I should go and rest now. It was only a deer that scared me. Please give the guards my apologizes. I will personally go talk to all the guests tomorrow morning after a good night's rest. Thank you Kanda-kun for finding me."

As she made her way back to her room, she couldn't help but think about their hands holding, remembering the feeling as if she was still doing such a thing. Without knowing, she sighed as she got closer to the room, even bringing the hand that she used to hold "his" to her lips.

Opening the door with her other hand, she flopped onto the bed in an un-princess like manner. This ended with her giggling like a school girl. "Ahh, his hand was so warm. I wish I could have held it longer. Hmm I wonder how Haruna is doing… Doing what we were doing is already eating at me, and we haven't even done anything yet!"

After a few more minutes of internal talking, she fell asleep along with the castle eventually. All except for the prince who held a certain brunette princess's hand. "Argh I can't sleep, not if I keep remembering holding her hand… And about what Haruna-san said before she led me down the hall…

* * *

*Flashback*

"Mmm you smell really good Kanda. You know your father spoke to me earlier and I got him to give us permission to start exploring each other. Too bad he did emphasize to not go any farther than mere "accidental groping" and kissing. Truly his words, not mine."

*Flashback ends*

* * *

"She really is a bold princess; I can't believe that dad gave her permission to do that. He really wants me to get married to her… Hmm… I'm going to need some advice, and not from someone in the court… I got it, Shi-chan's "friend". They're obviously more than that though, even though she seems to like me a little too much… *yawn* Well I'm tired. I should go sleep."

With that, the castle became quite as a guarded castle can be, with just sounds of wind in the halls and the rustling of armor.

* * *

A/N: I must thank and give credit to nioki- nainai for all the help in making this a smoother story.


End file.
